En las sombras
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Un romance nace a la par que oscuros eventos comienzan a desarrollarse en Hogwarts. Línea de tiempo de El Príncipe Mestizo.


La verdad es que ese triangulo amoroso en el que se había inmiscuido Harry, sin querer estaba comenzando a cansarle, y aunque en su mente batallaba en lo que debía hacer, parte de él se negaba a hacerlo sin siquiera entender el motivo. A eso se le sumaba aquel incidente nefasto con Katie Bell y el collar que la había mandado a San Mungo y no bastando con eso, ahora lo embargaba la terrible sensación de saberse casi culpable de la muerte de Draco Malfoy con esa maldición que le había echado unos días atrás en el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

Estaba en su cama, el procedimiento fue el mismo. Sacó su mapa de los merodeadores y buscó el punto que indicara "Draco Malfoy", esta vez lo encontró en la Torre de Astronomía. Se colocó sus zapatos y sin colocarse su túnica, ni llevar su capa de invisibilidad salió como un rayo de su habitación, pasó corriendo la sala de Gryffindor en donde una Hermione Granger lo miró sorprendida y Seamus Finnigan miró con asombro.

Corrió por los pasillos y antes de subir las escaleras de la torre trató de recuperar la respiración. Respiró varias veces y sin dudarlo más pasó el umbral de la torre.

Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en la ventana de costado, con los brazos cruzados y observando hacia abajo, como quien no quisiera que lo vieran desde afuera, la claridad de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo que hacia que se viera casi blanco. Harry se permitió observarlo bien por primera vez, estaba más delgado que antes, lucia cansado, tenía ojeras y sus ojos reflejaban cierta angustia.

Al sentirse observado Draco volteó su cara y miró a Harry con una mezcla de cansancio e irritación.

- Potter ¿qué demonios?

- Malfoy – respondió Harry, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se le fue de la cabeza al ver las tenues cicatrices que se apreciaban en la cara del rubio y que eran consecuencias del hechizo que hace unos días Harry le había lanzado a Draco.

Una diminuta cicatriz le adornaba el pómulo y una un poco más larga iba desde un lado de la boca un poco más debajo de la barbilla. Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran un poco más, hacia la piel del cuello de Draco y hasta un poco más abajo para tratar de ver la cicatriz que debía tener en el pecho, pero era imposible debido a que Draco, aunque tenía el nudo de la corbata floja, cargaba un sueter negro encima.

- ¿Potter? – Llamó el rubio al ver que el moreno seguía observando su cuello y parte de su sueter – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Quería saber cómo estabas y disculparme contigo, no debí…

- Potter para – exigió Draco – No me interesa nada que tengas que decir, no me interesan tus disculpas, ni tus preocupaciones, ni un maldito pensamiento tuyo – escupió a medida que se iba acercando a donde estaba Harry – no me interesa absolutamente nada que venga de ti, vete – terminó de decir llegando frente a Harry y empujándolo con las dos manos.

- Malfoy.

- ¡Vete Potter! – Volvió a empujarlo y alzando cada vez un poco más la voz - ¡vete de aquí! ¡Déjame en paz!

Harry un poco sorprendido por la rapidez en la que escaló la situación se quedó quieto los dos primeros empujones, pero al tercero reaccionó.

- Malfoy cálmate solo vine a hablar contigo- dijo tratando de agarrarle los brazos, pero Malfoy, que evitó la acción, tenía tanta rabia acumulada que le lanzó un puñetazo a Harry en la cara y éste cayó casi al suelo, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, Draco se le abalanzó encima y le dio otro golpe, cuando se disponía a darle el tercero Harry logró agarrarle una de las manos y comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo hasta que comenzaron a rodar, mientras intentaban darse patadas y hasta mordiscos, al tiempo que se proferían cualquier cantidad de insultos.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry logró controlar al rubio, quedando el primero encima del segundo, mientras los dos respiraban agitadamente. A Harry los lentes se le habían caído quien sabe donde, la nariz le sangraba y el dolor que sentía en una de sus mejillas se iba intensificando de a poco. Draco por su lado sentía que explotaba de la rabia, y quizás porque no se había curado del todo bien, sentía una ligera puntada en el pecho donde la cicatriz del sectusempra le atravesaba.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos y trataban de calmar su respiración, unos segundos habrían pasado cuando Draco hizo lo imposible poseído quién sabe por qué o quién. Alzó la mitad de su cuerpo hasta llegar al nivel de Harry y tomó por asalto su boca. El beso fue agresivo, pero no pasaron 20 segundos cuando Draco se separó sorprendido de lo que había hecho y se quedó viendo a Harry entre con cara de estupor y esperando una nueva maldición. El moreno seguía en el regazo del rubio y su cara era el reflejo de la de Draco, pero sin pensar mucho en sus acciones soltó los brazos de Draco lo agarró por el cuello de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí.

El beso era primitivo, salvaje. Draco con sus manos agarraba el cuello y la cabeza de Harry hacia si y lo besaba con abandono probando con sus labios y lengua todo lo que pudiera abarcar y saboreando hasta un poco de sangre que había bajado antes de la nariz de Harry y se había posado en su labio. Harry por su lado también sucumbió al beso, probaba y saboreaba la boca del rubio con intensa pasión tanto que hasta un mordisco le dio.

- Auch Potter – exclamo el rubio separándose solo unos centímetros y esbozando sonrisa.

Harry lo miró, estaba aterrado por lo que acababa de pasar, pero cuando vio la mueca de sonrisa y la mirada de Draco, sonrió.

- Lo siento Malfoy – dijo bajándose del rubio y sentándose a lado de él, los dos apoyados en la pared debajo de la ventana.

- Lo sé – respondió el rubio acomodándose el cuello.

- Por todo – agregó Harry colocándose los lentes y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

Draco asintió y Harry supo que el rubio había entendido.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que sentían el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del otro.

- Draco – dijo Harry tomando la mano del rubio – déjame ayudarte, sea lo que sea que te esté angustiando puede decírmelo y te lo juro que buscaremos la manera…

- Potter – lo interrumpió Draco sin soltarle la mano – nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera tu – dijo con pesar viendo al moreno con resignación.

- Draco ¿en que lio estas metido? – preguntó cansado Harry.

- En uno bien grande –dijo sonriendo con resignación.

- Si de alguna forma pudiera ayudarte, si confiaras en mí, si no fueras tan obstinado, debe haber alguna manera…

Draco no espero a que Harry terminara su idea, volvió a besarlo, esta vez un beso más reposado, sin urgencia y con calma.

- Así, así me ayudas – dijo el rubio – volviéndolo a besar e infligiendo un ritmo más intenso y separándose de la boca de Harry para besarle el cuello y volver nuevamente a la boca.

Harry solo se dejaba llevar. Sabía que no estaba siendo sometido por un imperius y que nunca, ni con Cho, ni con Ginny había sentido esto que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

- Tengo que irme – dijo el rubio al terminar el beso.

- Draco – lo detuvo Harry por una mano – Piénsalo, por favor, no dudes en contarme, cualquier cosa… que quieras – terminó por decir torpemente.

Draco asintió y pasó el umbral de la puerta, pero se detuvo, volteó y observó a Harry.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió.

- En el cuarto de los requerimientos, te hago saber la hora.

Harry volvió a asentir y se acercó apresurado al rubio y lo besó y abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto que cuando se vio que no podía respirar fue que lo soltó.

- Lo siento – Se volvió a disculpar Harry.

- No tienes por qué – sonrió el rubio.

- Cuídate.

- Trataré – respondió Draco con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y comenzó a bajar rápidamente los escalones de la torre de astronomía.

Harry alzó la cabeza, cómo preguntándole a Merlín en qué enredo se había metido esta vez. No estaba muy seguro de qué o cuál era, pero fuera lo que fuera, al igual que lo que atormentaba a Draco, sabía que lo iba a enfrentar y que de alguna manera volvería a salir victorioso. No sabía, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero Draco Malfoy valía la pena.

Nota de autor: He querido hacer un one shot, pero la idea de extenderlo más allá (al libro 7) y explorar su relación a la par del libro me atrae. Háganme saber que les parece mejor.


End file.
